Sex, Tangerine and Chocolate
by AishiteruDraco
Summary: Hide and seek is taken to the extreme, when Nami and Zoro try to keep their relationship and romantic rendevous a secret from their unsuspecting crew. But what's this? Sanji is smarter than he seems? Gasp ZoroNami pairing, Rating will rise, possible Lemon
1. Prologue: In Bad Company

**Sex, Tangerines and Chocolate**

Disclaimer: Yaok...I do not own One piece , and no matter how many times I tell myself otherwise, I never will. (If I did own One piece I'd get sanji-kun to cook for me.)

Ok... so yeah... I've been writing fanfics ever since I got interested in anime, but have never actually posted anything...bah! 'Cause my writing sucks! This is the part were you comfort me...Anyway read on!

AN: This a OP fic with a Nami/Zolo pairing, If you don't like then don't read!... But go ahead and flame, it amuses me.

**Prologue: In Bad Company**

Love.

Was that what this was supposed to be? He realized that most men his age already had lovers, and in the case of Sanji, a lover...or two...it was more like twenty. Growing up, he wasn't interested in girls, or even thought them to be "icky" as most boys that age did. The only other woman in his life was Kuina at that time. He admitted to having a "crush" on her, but only out of sheer respect. She was his sempai.

And she was gone.

He knew that.

But for the longest time after she left him there was something missing. Maybe that was why he had resorted to such drastic measures. Drastic meaning his title of "Roronoa Zoro, most feared pirate hunter in the seven seas", but being a pirate hunter didn't help him to reach his goal any faster. Still, he wouldn't change it for the world. And lying in his arms was the reason why.

Soft, orange hair was the reason why.

Long, long legs were the reason why.

Big brown eyes were the reason why.

Soft pink lips were the reason why.

Nami was the reason why.

He looked down at her. Resting peacefully, cradled in his arm, head resting in the crook of his neck. Her face was so serene when she slept, so carefree. She had once said the exact same thing to him. He hadn't believed her. He didn't know what the word peaceful meant. Until that day.

**_ Flashback_ **

_ "God Zoro! Why can't you be nice? Why can't you be nice just once in your life?...Would it kill you?...Would it hurt you to show a shred of dignity? _

_ Her voice was shrill, shaking him to the core like her words always did. But he would never admit it. He would never admit that he was afraid of her sometimes. Her, a girl. No, a woman. She was a woman, and that was the exact reason he was afraid of her. Their fight always started like this. It was the only thing that stayed constant in his life, loud and constant. They were over nothing really, he guessed she was just having another one of her many mood swings. He had always solved his problems with violence, so how in gods name could he settle a dispute with her? He couldn't hit her! As much as he hated to admit it, she was his friend, a woman who was his friend, and hitting a woman was out of the question... So what could he do to shut her up? _

_ "Zoro are you even listening to me?...You see!...This is what really pisses me off! You_ _don't_ _listen to me!"_

_ Blah, blah, blah...she railed on and on. It was actually pretty cute, the way she pouted, pushing her little pink lips out, shaking in frustration...her body. This was the problem with being a swordsman. You had to give up all guilty pleasures, alcohol(well he hadn't stuck to that one), gambling, and women, to obtain your goal...and...and...DAMMIT! Was she still bitching! Fine if she wasn't going to shut up by herself, he would have to do it himself. _

_ He stood, towering over her. She stopped in mid-sentence, looking at him curiously. "What!" she demanded. She glared at him, her brown orbs met with his fierce, almost feral gaze. He stepped forward, she stepped back. "He...so have I pushed the limit!... Eh? Bushido-san? ... She yelled at him, looking coy. She was shoved against the side of the ship, yelping in surprise. "Since when" he started, moving so close their lips were inches apart..."Do I have a limit?" She shook against him, her small frame trembling. He whipped around thoroughly satisfied that he had shut her up, and was ready to leave. _

_ "Why?" _

_ A tiny voice caused him to stop. Silence ruled. He could hear her sobs. He turned, shocked. _

_ "Why?" She came again. _

_ "Because", he said, oblivious to the women's tears, "You wouldn't shut up!" _

_ She looked up at him, submissive...broken, ignoring his words. _

_ "Why are you breaking my heart!" _

AN: So...first chapter done...boohoohoo...Yes don't worry there is a happy ending...obviously! I've got this story's rough draft and I'm estimating it to be at least thirty chapters. So enjoy!

PN: This is a joined work, not really my own but oh well. Credit goes to Mi-chan or known as Chon Nyo Please visit her blog for fanfiction update. Nya Link: http/myfruitmedley. 


	2. Chapter 1: Cleaning Out My Closet

**Sex, Tangerines and Chocolate**

Okay, so the prologue was pretty serious, but the rest of the story will be fun and mostly light-hearted.

Disclaimer: Yah ok...I do not own One piece , and no matter how many times I tell myself otherwise, I never will.(If I did own One piece I'd get Sanji-kun to cook for me.)

** Chapter One: Cleaning Out My Closet. **

"Ne?...Sanji-kun?"

He was startled out of his trance by a sweet voice.

"H-hai Nami-swan?", he cooed, oblivious to the lazy look she gave him.

"Oh, nothing , It's just that I wanted to thank you for helping me clean my room", she turned smiling at him.

He blushed looking at her. Her beautiful smiles. He would give his life to see her smile so genuinely at him. He always cherished the moments when she was happy like this. Her happy smiles, only hers to give, when she wanted to.

"Oh, of course! The love-struck cook began, "anything for my Nami-swan!"

She ignored the last comment, like she always did, and returned to sorting the navigational charts, and assorted instruments, and pens on her small, wooden desk. He smiled to himself as he worked beside her, just happy to be in the same room as her. He thought to himself. For a girl, Nami was incredibly messy. Her room was always a jungle of parchment, pens, spilled inks, and different cups and plates he had brought down for her while she was working. He had always thought women to be tidy, and efficient. She however, seemed to thrive in the mess, knowing were everything was. He had watched her one-day while bringing her a snack. Her brow furrowed in silent concentration, little pink tongue sticking out. She was so cute. He was awakened from his fantasy, when his hand bumped against something metallic, and smooth. He dragged it out. It was a purple metal box, with italic letters written on the top. "Nami" it said. He felt her presence behind him. And slightly jumped at the delighted squeal that escaped her lips.

"Oh wow, you found it, you found it!", she cried happily.

He looked curiously at her, and then the box. He moved down to a sitting position as she knelt beside him. He held the box up to eye level, studying it.

"F-found what?", he stammered.

She squealed again, snatching the box out of his grasp, hugging it tightly to her, squishing it to her face.

"Why my stash of course!", the metal rubbed against her cheek.

"N-nami-swan?", came his voice in a worried tone, "d-don't tell me that that's a stash of drugs!"

She turned sharply, obviously shocked.

"W-whaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!"

"Oh no, my poor Nami-swan, what are you on? Shrooms, weed, speed? Oh the horror! Those awful things intoxicating my poor Nami-swan's little body! D-don't worry we'll get you help! Yes the best help available! A-and we-", he was cut short by a smack to the head.

"Sanji-kun?" She cooed.

"Y-yes my dove?"

She smacked him again. Hard "This isn't drugs you lunatic!" She started glaring at him.

"These," the box was put on the floor gently, her slender fingers, wrapping around the lid.

"These are chocolates! The finest German chocolates money could buy! I really wouldn't be able to get through a day without one of these babies!"

He looked at her curiously.

"Ne, Sanji-kun? Don't you know?" His look was pitiful, utterly clueless.

She suddenly advanced, closing the gap between them. Her hands reached his shoulders as she whispered into his ear seductively.

"Do you get sexual desires Sanji-kun? Ne?"

He gulped. Was she trying to seduce him! If so, it was working!

She moaned into his ear "Because I do."

His shallow breathing turned into panting .

Her fingers ran through his hair "And do you want to know how I deal with those...urges?"

His hand made its way to the top of her thigh, to find it was no longer there, his eyes flashed open, only to be greeted by a chuckling Nami.

"N-nami-swan?", he whimpered, his hands instinctively pulling down on his black jacket to hide his obvious arousal.

"You're hilarious Sanji-kun!" She laughed, tears streaming down her face from the sheer effort.

"Anyway " She began wiping the happy tears from her eyes, "we have to be professional on this ship! We can't just be having one-night stands in whatever village or port we visit! Right?"

"Right" He said, lying.

"Exactly! So I've trained myself, they say chocolate is the next best thing to sex! Ne Sanji-kun?"

He was shocked. The sheer idea of Nami, his Nami-swan, not being a virgin was, well shocking. He looked at the floor, head and shoulders dropping. To tell the truth, he was ashamed. Sure he boasted about being able to please a woman. But to tell the truth, all of his sexual encounters had been purely out of impulse, one night stands, meaningless. He had only had sex, he had never made love. And for that he was ashamed.

"I-I wouldn't know...Nami-swan" It was better if she didn't know.

"Sanji-kun, y-you mean?" He nodded.

"Well " She started , a new found respect forming for her love-cook, "I guess you need these more than me." She handed the small tin box to him. She stood smiling at him, offering her hand. He took it, standing.

Of course, he thought to himself, it was completely logical that Nami wasn't a virgin. She was a beautiful, independent woman able to make her own decisions, including sexual ones. She wasn't a little girl, she wasn't pure. He liked that, she wasn't pure, just like him. She was dirty, a dirty girl, he smiled to himself.

"Oiiiiiiiiiiiiii!", a loud shout interrupted their "moment".

They both turned looking up the wooden steps that led down to the woman's quarters, to see a half-awake, half-asleep Zoro peering suspiciously at the pair.

"What do you want? Huh?" Nami replied sharply.

"Geeez woman, I was only trying to save you from that stupid love-cook raping you, but you know soooooorrrry for caring!", he said in his monotone voice sarcastically.

"Go away you jack-ass!"

"yawn, No!"

"Look, just leave me alone!"

"Why should I?"

"Go back to hibernating, you ugly bear!"

"Nah, this is more fun."

"You know you just insulted yourself, you idiot!"

"I know you are, but what am I?"

"Huh?"

"Losers say what?"

"What?"

"Hee, hee."

"Gah, I can't believe you!"

Sanji walked past his bickering crewmates carefully. He had learned from experience, that you didn't want to be anywhere near those two when they started to fight, you'd get your head ripped off for just trying to interfere. He however would rather take his frustrations out on his mixing bowl in his kitchen, or Luffy, whatever he met first, either one would do just fine. He turned to stare at the love of his life, and the sleeping idiot that was supposedly the rival of his life. They had resorted to pinching and hitting now, like three-year olds. He turned on his heal in the direction of the kitchen.

"Jeez", he mumbled, "what was eating those two?"

AN: WHEW! The first chapter is finally finished! Whee! Blah. Here is a little chart for you people to refer to:

**_Suffix index:_**

-kun: added usually on the end of a boy's name, sometimes younger or just really close. May be used on girls name as well.

-chan: added usually on the end of a girl's name, for considerably younger ages or between lovers, childhood friends. Also used on little boys.

-san: respectful suffix, meaning Mr. and Ms. and Mrs.

-blank: usually when being really close to one person or very disrespectful.

-swan: original to One Piece, Sanji slurs -san and it became -swan. Used only on Nami's name by Sanji. (For all those poor souls who don't watch One Piece... Poor, poor souls... may the power of Christ compel you. Evil spirit, be gone from by my holy water! Oh no, I'm rambling again...)

Bushido-san: Nami and Robin's nickname for Zoro.

Baka: stupid/idiot

Dame: No... it's just NO okay!

Ano, Ano na: Anoum, used by girls (and Sanji), Ano naum, used by guys. (Zoro uses this a lot...)

Mikan: tangerine, Sanji refers Nami as this sometimes.


	3. Chapter 2: Biting Your Tongues

**Sex, Tangerines and Chocolate**

**Chapter Two: Biting Your Tongues.**

AN: Nyoshiiiiii! Minna-san! I'm very glad to see you are enjoying my little story thus far! Thank you very much! Without the support of you, the readers, I wouldn't have gotten this far!... Ano one more thing! I seem to have caused some confusion about the first chapter! One of my reviewers(thanks for the review by the way), thought that the girl in the prologue was Robin! No, the girl in the prologue is NAMI, NAMI!...ok? It was the bushido-san comment was it?...Just to clear this up, Nami does call Zoro bushido-san in one episode! (I, the author, am only personifying the name to make it a cute nickname in the story!) Sorry for the confusion...read on!

Disclaimer: I do not own one piece...and...I...runs away laughing hysterically...So sue me! I'm in denial.

"Zoooooooorooooooooooo!"

She was whining again.

"Come on! Listen to me!" she cried, pouting.

"Fine, fine, just don't hit me again like last time!" He rolled over facing the orange haired girl.

He caught the occasional slur of words, but didn't listen. He only thought to himself, about her. That is until his mind wandered to seemingly more important topics than her childish rants about this and that, and does this skirt make my legs look fat? He really didn't give a damn. What good was discussing an article of clothing with her, when all he really cared about was how to get it off.

"A-and then..." she stuttered, like a little girl.

On and on she droned. He eventually just closed his eyes, pretending to be interested.

"But then she said..."

Did his elbow itch?

"And I was like yeah right...".

Yeah it did.

"So she was like..."

I wonder how long I can go without scratching it?

He was fighting a battle he couldn't win. Gradually his hand made it's way to his itchy skin.

"ZORO!" He jumped, startled.

"You're not listening to me again!" She cried.

"Of course I am! Dammit woman! Don't always assume the worst of me!"

She knelt, eyeing him suspiciously, looking extremely confident.

"Fine, if you were listening to me...then what was I talking about?"

It was obvious she had one this argument. She knew losing to her always made him extremely frustrated. She loved it.

"Y-you were bitching and complaining again!"

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Yes it does!"

"No it doesn't"

He fumed, looking at her as if to say: "Fine, you happy, you beat me?" Inwardly she laughed. That would never happen.

"Shhhhhhhhh...", she whispered, trying to settle down the fuming swordsman. They had to be quite. Luffy or Ussop, or god help us, Sanji might find them, and have a series of heart palpitations. If they were found like this, sprawled out on the deck, clinging to each other, and very, very alone, they would never hear the end of it.

"We have to be quite!" She continued, "Do you want anyone to find us?...Like this?"

His mouth, which was open wide ready to fire an arsenal of empty cusses and insults at her, closed slowly.

"We should get to bed anyway", he whispered, silently thinking he had won.

Nami chuckled. Men. She sighed. So he thought he had won, did he? The obvious contentment was written all over his face. Men. So hopeless and predictable.

She stood following him to the two hatches that led to the men and women's quarters.

"Time to settle the score," she said slowly.

"What?"

"Oh nothing...it's justthat it's kinda funny!"

"What's funny!" He demanded, he hated not knowing what was going on.

"It's funny that you would rather go to sleep in your old hammock, than in my nice , soft bed." ...she had him.

"Is that an invitation?" He sneered. She giggled, pushing him down into the hatch that led to the women's quarters.

"Nami one, Zoro zero".

There muffled chatter could be hears as they descended down the staircase.

"Hey, quite the convincing argument!...you ugly bear."

"Losers say what?"

"Oh no, I'm not falling for that one again!"

tap the sound of an orange mikan hit the ground silently. A small gasp escaped his lips in sharp echoes. This couldn't be true, it just couldn't.

"Why?" Was the last thing he heard himself asking into the night and dull lull of the waves, lapping against the side of the Going merry.

"Why?"

AN: Dun, dun, dun!...A cliffy...well sort of! Can you guess who it is? Sorry for any spelling, grammar, punctuation and etc. mistakes! I was so inspired by a little taste of positive feedback that I stayed up until the wee hours of the morning updating!...Gah! I'm socially deprived!

Anywayz please review, and look forward to the next chapter! Please and thank you!


	4. Chapter 3: Another One Bites The Dust

**Sex, Tangerines and Chocolate**

AN: Hi everyone! I'm a little down in the dumps today. But your reviews cheered me up!...A little. The reason why I am so upset is that some people don't get it. It all started with the damn bushido-san comment! I guess people don't like Nami calling Zoro that!...Ahh well. Just to make everyone HAPPY, and eliminate confusion, I won't use it anymore...poopy...I thought it was cute...As well as some people were confused with the prologue and first chapter. To tell you the truth I'm a little ashamed. I never knew people would have such a hard time and get confused! I'm really sorry you guys, really! Anyways, the deal with the prologue and the first chapter is this: the prologue is mostly a flashback between Zoro and NAMI, I can't stress this enough! The beginning of the prologue is AFTER the flashback, the first chapter is after the flashback and the beginning of the prologue. Plus! Nami and Zoro do fight! In fact, these two bicker like no tomorrow! I'm surprised you didn't know that! ok? Everything cleared up? ... Man! Maybe I should discontinue this thing...Should I?...Nah you guys wouldn't like that! Right? Right. One more matter is plaguing this authoress. You think I'm hyper?...Who said I'm hyper? jumps onto computer desk and begins to perform her stunning rendition of "Wind beneath my wings" the musical

Disclaimer: I do not own One piece...double poopy.

**Chapter Three: Another One Bites The Dust **

"Do you think he's okay?"

"Who cares?"

"Ya don't have to be so negative about it!"

"...who cares...yawn"

"I'm so happy to see this SOFT side of you"

A sharp ray of sunlight peered down on the going merry, turning the inside of his eyelids red.

What was making all that racket! He stirred, forcing his body to obey his commands, but to no avail. His head, which was lifted off, the ground, fell back with a loud Thump!

"Ah! Sanji-kun!...Are you alright?" A frantic feminine voice demanded, "Zoro help him!"

Hard, muscled arms wrapped around his shoulders, pushing. Hard.

"Jeeez Zoro!...I told you to help him not pop his vertebrae out of their sockets!" The feminine voice railed again. Whoever's voice that was, it sure was cute.

"Shut it..." and whoever's voice that was, it sure as hell wasn't very welcoming. Especially when you had a splitting headache and tasted puke.

"W-where the hell am I?" His voice sounded groggy, alien to him..."Ahhhhhhhh my head, and my mouth, a-and...and why the hell do you have your arms wrapped around me Zoro?"

"Fine I won't help you next time then!"

"Good! 'Cause I don't need it!" He stood wobbling. Had he drunken last night? If so, this was the worst hangover he had ever had. To make matters worse he couldn't remember a thing! Not a single thing!

"You're so ungrateful, you shitty cook!"

"Ah, be quiet cabbage head!"

Soft giggles made him turn his head. "A-are you okay? Sanji-kun?"

That adorable laughter. He had heard it somewhere before. Memories of the past nights activities flooded back to him in broken shards. He remembered...something, but what?

"Do you remember anything, Sanji-kun?" The small voice questioned, placing a soft, reassuring palm on his shoulder. That's right! Of course! Nami! His Nami-swan! Those were her giggles he had heard last night!

"A-ano..." What a dumb answer! He inwardly punished himself. Nami's face fell. She almost looked worried.

"I-I remember..."

"Yes? Yes?"

"I remember hearing something..."

"Uh huh?"

"It must have been pretty bad...cause I...I guess I fainted!" He cussed to himself. That had sounded so...so...unmanly!

"And?"

"Well...It happened last night...pretty late I guess...I was picking some mikans for a lovely fruit salad I was going to prepare for you, my Nami-swan! With lemon, and kiwi, and mang-", he was cut short by a ring of questions from Nami.

"W-what did you see? Did you see?...Did you?" She trailed off looking extremely shocked.

"S-see what my Nami-swan?" Why was she so uptight all of a sudden?

"O-oh you didn't see anything? You didn't..." She looked incredibly relieved.

"What happened last night Nami-swan?" He pressed, trying to comfort her.

"N-nothing!" She was covering something up. And she looked almost scared when his gaze met hers. She looked to the ground trying to avoid his eyes. Had he done something? Had he? No, he couldn't have!...but still if he had it might explain the headache...but not the puke.

"Nami?" His voice was demanding, almost harsh. What was with the Nami? Just Nami? He never dropped his nickname for her. He was serious. His hand moved to grip her shoulders.

"Sanji-kun?"

"Oh Nami!...just say it!" Oh no! Had he figured them out! They were screwed!

"Just say it!" His voice was set at a loud yell now, "Just say if I took advantage of you last night! If I did I'm sorry! I just couldn't help myself! It was bound to happen sooner or later!"

"h-h-h-h-h-h-..."

"I guess I was drunk!" He had her in a tight hug now, "I've got a splitting headache and I can taste puke, it must have been one hell of a night!"

"h-h-h-h-h-h..."

Sanji could feel the swordsman, who was recently sitting behind them, seemingly asleep, seemed to be omitting an incredibly malicious, dark aura. He turned. Just in time to feel two hands pound his head to the floor.

"HELL NO!" He heard the navigator and swordsman yell in unison.

"Man, the nerve of that pervert! I take it back Zoro! Please take the liberty of popping each and every one of his spinal vertebrae out of their sockets! Twice!"

"Gladly."

She turned on her heal, and exited the main deck in a huff. Leaving him to deal with "him". He looked up into the evil grin of the swordsman, who had proceeded to crack his knuckles in delight.

Once again Sanji was left in the dust.

AN: OoooooooooKkkkkkkkkkkkk! Third chapter finito! I know the story is going quite slow...but don't worry! It will start to pick up the pace, I promise! One more note! A s I was reading over the story again I realized what a weird one it was! I mean all the other Zoro/Nami fics are about relationships between them being formed, while mine already has an established one! Does anyone agree with me?...Oh ya review! Please and thank you's!

Editors note: This is a fanfic written by my friend, not me. Although, I will be releasing my autobiography entitled "If my attitudes bad, why do I feel so good?" Available in book, and audiocassette on July 22nd.


	5. Chapter 4: Truth Or Dare

**Sex, Tangerines and Chocolate**

AN: Hello my pretties! Are you enjoying the new update? Are ya? Are ya?...Never mind. One of my loyal reviewers (ya that's you vulpix-san!) ... pointed out that Nami was being mean to Sanji-kun! I'm sorry!...But what would you do in a situation when a renowned "Hentai" was claiming that you and him had "done something other than "just kiss" the previous night? ... Ah well. Don't worry. I am planning to make Nami, Zoro, and Sanji-kun all good friends in the end. Like I said, this will be a light-hearted comedy, with a little drama on the side! One last thing! Someone asked about the chocolate thing!...I think is was you again vulpix-san!...anyway I did a little research! It seems chocolate contains a chemical called PB.PB is a chemical that tricks our brains into thinking that what you are doing, i.e.: eating chocolate, is something extremely pleasurable. The higher the PB content, the more pleasurable. Chocolate has one of the highest PB contents...that explains it huh?

Disclaimer: I do not own One piece...although I DO own a one-piece bathing suit. It's pink. With polka dots. And it itches.

**Chapter Four: Truth Or Dare**

"Dare! I choose dare!"

The rest of the afternoon after the little "incident" and Sanji's "beating", went by quite peacefully, aside from Luffy "raping" the fridge, as Sanji had put it. They had retired to the men's quarters when Luffy had announced a "surprise" party for no particular reason, and were now officially tired, and thoroughly drunk. Although nobody questioned his motives. They all needed to unwind, and relax. The small group had run out of ideas after their dancing session, and had left everyone's sides sore from laughing at Luffy's "Dance of the lampshade" which was still on top of the giggling boy's head, and were left with one game. Truth or dare, well the only game left after Nami had blatantly refused to participate in a match of seven minutes in heaven for obvious reasons. It was Sanji's turn, he had picked dare, and Usopp looked very happy since he was the one who got to direct him.

"Dare, is it?"

"Ya..." The cook looked kind of scared.

"Alright..." The long-nosed boy gave him an evil look.

"Just get on with it !" He was losing his patience.

Nami and Zoro both began to chuckle. They knew whatever Usopp had in mind for the poor cook, it would be hilarious.

"I dare you to trade pants with Chopper!" Nami, Zoro, and Usopp broke out in fits of laughter.

"Wha-What!"

"Hang on! I wasn't finished yet, ya also have to model them!" He managed to spit out, while biting his tongue.

"Are you serious?"

"What? Are you going to forfeit?"

"Awwwwwwww...You're no fun Sanji-kun!" Nami whined.

He looked at her, trying to make her understand.

"B-but Nami-swan, I can't take off my pants and perform such an obscene act in front of you!" He was the one whining now.

Zoro grunted, "Ya, she'd have to gouge her eyes out."

Sanji glared at the swordsman, who proceeded to push and annoy him even further by smirking.

"So what? Do you forfeit Sanji?" Usopp concluded, raising an eyebrow.

Sanji didn't know what to say. If he forfeited, Nami would surly see him as a coward. And if he did go through with it she might laugh at him. No...she WOULD laugh at him.

"F-fine I'll-" Sanji felt his rising hand be slapped away gently.

"Daaaaaaaaame! Sanji-kun! I'll do the dare for ya!", Nami said, standing, slightly slurring her words due to the generous amount of alcohol she had consumed.

Zoro's protest broke through her comment. "You're to damn boozed up to even stand woman! Sit down!"

Nami wobbled, and swung on the heels of her brown boots, which she proceeded to kick off. "I prefer the term 'Elegantly wasted'."

She grabbed Chopper ignoring his protests, and yanked down his pants, which she placed on her head for the time being.

"Nami, what are you doing?" She heard the little reindeer cry, as she slid down her skirt, oblivious to the male audience behind her.

"Well I can tell you one thing I'm NOT doing " Her words were still incredibly slurred, "I'm not being a little chicken shit!" Sanji knew that commented at him, although he was incredibly shocked and delighted to see his Nami-swan wriggling very ungracefully out of her tiny skirt, the comment bounced right of his head.

Luffy giggled. "I see London! I see France, I see-"

"Nami's underpants!" The drunken girl sang happily while she flung Choppers pants around the air like a lasue. Sanji tried to repress an oncoming nosebleed, but didn't succeed. He held his nose, following her little body as she began to perform the cancan with Luffy, singing gibberish happily. They were so cute! Her panties were so cute! Although not pink like he had imagined them. They weren't anything he had seen before, they looked almost like bikini shorts only frillier, and green with a little red belly sign on the left hip.

"Ok…ok...Everyone settle down...Yes Nami, Choppers pants do make a nice hat! Now sit!" Usopp ordered. Nami obeyed, falling back clumsily next to Zoro and chopper, who was clutching Nami's skirt around him like no tomorrow.

"Whose turn is it?" Usopp commanded.

"Oh! oh! Mine!" Everyone turned to look at Nami who had just built a fort of beer cans around Zoro.

"Ok! Who's asking me?" She laughed. Everyone stayed silent. They knew that Nami would pick truth like she always did, and she wouldn't lie. On one occasion Usopp had made the mistake of asking what was the worst feminine problem she had ever had as a joke. They had all had to sit through a couple stories involving "uncomfortable" subjects plus a lecture on "a woman's cycle" that she had explained to Luffy. He still didn't get it.

Luffy couldn't stand the silence. "Ano na...What is the one thing that you know about each of us...that...ano na...that nobody else knows?"

Everyone flinched. A really bad question to ask Nami. Really, really bad.

"Huh!...Who should I start with?" She chuckled. The boys looked so scared.

"Well," she started..."I know where you're Tabasco sauce has been going..." She said motioning towards Usopp. Sanji gave him a questioning look.

"And...ano...Luffy has a secret tunnel that leads to the frid-" She stopped mid-sentence laughing at Luffy, who was motioning with his finger for her to be quiet. Sanji glared at him. So that was where all of his meat had been going huh?

Nami continued, "And Sanji-kun?...Never try to hide something from me...Behind your recipe books is not a good hiding spot for hentai manga."

He gulped. She was good. And he was dead.

"And...Zoro?...Well, he has that little scar...right by his bellybutton an-...I-I mean He doesn't like broccoli! ...Uh...Shame on you Zoro! You really should eat your vegetables!" He knew that tone of voice. She was hiding some thing again.

"Ah look at the time!...I really should get to bed! …Haha...night everyone!" She yelled as she bounded up the stairs, still in her panties. Everyone was silent. Especially Zoro, who didn't move an inch.

"Well she seems to have sobered up..." Usopp concluded, "but she's right!...It's nearly four a.m. ...We should get to bed!"

Everyone nodded and snuck into their hammocks, still in their clothes. But he couldn't sleep. How could she have almost let it slip like that? She almost!...Ah well!...Nobody noticed. He suddenly heard footsteps. They stopped. Beside him. He turned. It was Sanji.

"What?" He questioned, pretending to be sleepy.

"We need to talk."

AN: On my!...What's going to happen?...Oh, I know!...But I'm not telling you! I bet you guys are getting impatient! Sorry! You want some Nami/Zoro action, and that's exactly what I'm gonna give ya!...Next chapter.

Editors note: Jeez...that girl is just a lunatic! All she makes are mistakes!...That's okay! That's why I'm here!...Because we all know that I'M perfect.


	6. Chapter 5: Just Try And Stop Me!

**Sex, Tangerines and Chocolate**

AN: Hi!...Good, everything is falling into place quite nicely! And people are giving me nice reviews! Wahoo!...And yes, Vulpix-san! I did do all that research just for you! Hee hee! Don't worry, Zoro/Nami action up ahead. And I agree the Luffy's dancing is kawaii beyond all reason! ... Is it true? Are my chapters really that short?...Maybe they are. I'm sorry guys! It's just that for me, they were quite an accomplishment, considering I have the attention span of a retarded fruit fly.

Disclaimer: Just to point out...I also do the "Dance of the lampshade" once in awhile...although I do it by myself...in my room...alone...I do not own One piece.

**Chapter Five: Just try and stop me! Zoro's white lie. **

He was tired. Dog tired. The past nights events had worn him out, physically to some extent but mostly mentally. Why was it so hard? To keep one little secret. He hadn't been seeing Nami long. It had all happened so fast, or as she liked to put it, trying to tease him, "A night of unbridled passion and pent up frustration finally being released". Her and her stupid girly fantasies. But that was beside the point. Last night, while she had gotten happily drunk off her ass, she had almost let something slip. Why didn't she cover it up? She could of said something like this:

"A-ano...I mean I saw them when I was bandaging him once! Ne? Zoro-kun?"

Alright he had added that "kun" part and he had personified her "cute" voice , but still it would have worked! And besides, she didn't call him Zoro-kun. She always added a "chan" at the end. When they were alone of course. Dammit! He had to stop thinking about her. They needed to lie low for a couple days. I would be hard for him, he already missed their mid-night "visits", but for her, well he was sure she would be fine. After all, she had that stupid chocolate. Yeah. It would work. It had to work, since Sanji already suspected something. Their little talk last night was still fresh in his mind.

**_ Flashback_**

**_ "Tell me"_**

**_ "Tell you what?" He was nervous, afraid that the unsteadiness in his voice alone would give everything away._**

**_ "The truth, Zoro."_**

**_ "There is no truth!" Come on Zoro! A simple a white lie! You were good at these!_**

**_ "What truth are YOU talking about?" Sanji could hear the uncertainty in his words. Roronoa Zoro, for once in his life, hadn't the faintest idea of what to do. He had nowhere to run to. This time HE was the prey._**

**_ "There's no truth in the matter Sanji! If you're implying what I think you're implying!" The swordsman man shifted to lean against the balcony. He hated this. He knew Sanji could see right through him. That was what he hated about the guy. He was to damn observant._**

**_ Zoro continued before the cook could speak again. "You know, you really are a jerk! An observant jerk! Waking me up in the middle of the night when I could be doing something much more important than talking to you!"_**

**_ "Like sleeping."_**

**_ Zoro looked up from his now descending position on the stairs._**

**_ "Jack ass." He mumbled under his breath._**

**_ Sanji couldn't help but chuckle. So he was wrong was he? He didn't know what to do. Maybe he would ask for some help from Chopper to solve his mystery. How had he overlooked this! Maybe he was too careless._**

**_ "So," he said to himself pouting "If Zoro isn't the one helping Luffy to steal my meat, the who, who?"_**

**_ End of flashback_**

So it was decided she and him were officially on hiatus for the time being. Now all he had to do was tell her...Shit.

Nami POV:

"Owwwwwwww..." She inwardly screamed. This was one of the worst hangovers she had ever had! But at least she could still remember last night...vaguely. Drinks, games, getting wonderfully drunk. All pretty standard stuff. All she needed was a glass of water and something to eat and she would be fine. She could after all, beat any of the male straw hats at any drinking game.

"Ohayo Nami-swan!" The chef's loud voice wasn't exactly the first thing she wanted to hear after drinking herself silly.

"O-ohayo." She managed to mumble.

"What's wrong my goddess? My nymph, my angel of the night?" His voice became increasingly louder, if that was possible.

"Nothing Sanji, j-just pretty hung over...I'm gonna go take a nap...k?" She just needed to be left alone.

"Hai Nami-swan! ...But don't you want some of the delicious eggs I cooked up for breakfast?"

"Noooooooooo thaaaaaanks!" She said while trotting out of the kitchen, heading for her room and some much needed sleep.

"Yo"

She yelped, surprised. Zoro had positioned himself in a sitting position in the middle of her bed.

"H-how did you get in here?" She really didn't need this right now.

"You left it unlocked."

"Oh...yeah.." She really needed some sleep.

They were quiet for a couple more seconds.

"So what do ya want?" She knew it sounded kind of harsh, but it was right to the point.

"We need to talk..." She nodded. Zoro wasn't usually this forward, especially with something concerning the two of them. She knew he loved her. He had told her so. Many times. But this was unexpected.

"...About us...me...and...you"

He wasn't making much sense. He was probably nervous. About something. But what? She could usually read his emotions like a book. This time it was different. She could tell.

"A-about us?"

"Yeah...us."

"What about us?" He was delaying something. Turning their conversation into a word game. Was he scared?

"I-I don't think that we...I think...listen I've never been good with words..." She knew that that much was definitely true. She waited for him to continue.

"...Sanji suspects something..."

"What?" How!

"Well last night...and the past nights we haven't exactly been 'careful'."

He was right. They had become sloppy. Sloppy at hiding their secret. Their BIG secret.

"So...what do you think we should do?" She had no idea

"That's why I came here...I...I think we should stop seeing each other...temporarily."

She was shocked. Zoro looked at her. Looking for some sort of emotion or response from her. It finally came.

"W-what do you mean stop seeing one another? Are you just going to leave me!" She was in tears now.

'Shit!' He knew this would happen. It was inevitable. But what he was doing was for the best. For both of them. He stood. Unsure of what to with himself. And her. He had never been good with women. But a crying one? Well that was out of his league.

Nami's tears fell into the palms of her hands as she gave him a hurt look.

"Don't worry...it's only temporary...just until things cool down with Sanji." Was that alright? Would that make her stop crying?

She paused. Her shoulders dropped.

"That's what she said..."

"What?"

"Th-that's what she said too...Bellemere...she told me not to worry..."

He didn't know what to say. Such a sensitive topic had never risen between the both of them. He wanted her to forget and take that comment back. It hurt him too. That story that he had to listen to. That terrible story. It wasn't a story...it was a nightmare. He took another step forward, grabbing her limp shoulders a pushing her body to his.

"I'm not strong enough..."

He jerked. Gripping her shoulders tighter.

"What?"

"I-I...I'm not strong enough...I'm not strong enough to lose someone as close to me as Bellemere was!...I'm not strong enough...ok?"

She sobbed into his shirt, arms wrapping around his waist, holding him in a tight hug. What could he do?...Ask her?

"What should I do?...To make you forget?...Tell me."

She said nothing, moving her hand to stroke his cheek. He understood. Her eyes said it all. His hand grasped hers, as he pulled her into a chaste kiss, moving toward the bed. That kiss. So wanting, needing. This was all he could do to help her. Hold her, and kiss her. He could taste her tears in the kiss, racked with emotion. But at the same time, so sweet. They fell, still in each other's arms. Strong arms tugged at the back of her shirt, pulling it over her head. He began to kiss and nip at her neck, while his hands wandered to the hem of her skirt, the top of her calf, inside of her thigh. He was everywhere. So fast. His hands were everywhere. All she could do was surrender. To him. Her Zoro. It always started like this, and ended the same. Both wanting to forget and make things right.

"Just for tonight..." She whispered into his ear, hands making their way to the small of his back.

He removed his mouth from her collarbone and looked into her eyes. They could tell so much with just a look, a sweet glance. Her hands made their way to his shoulders, pulling him to her.

She didn't want to let go. He helped her forget. Always forget. Sad memories and thoughts sank away back into the depths of her mind. With his kiss, with his touch, with his love...she could forget...and live.

AN: Hi guys! You like? You like?...Ahem. I told you I would up the Zoro/Nami action, ne?... If some of you are disappointed that I didn't make this chapter into a lemon...please review and tell me, ne?... I might add to it and put a lemon in there if you so desire ... Anyway...don't worry...later chapters WILL have them. Although I think it might take me some time, since I believe in only writing "tasteful" scenes of that "genre" per say ... Ano...thanks you guys for sticking with me this long! It took me some time to up the antsy!...It's just that I think that a story with more body to it and not just straight romance in like the first chapter is just way more believable!

Editors note:...Nothing to say...Am sleeping...with one eye open...and typing...at same time...SNOOOOOOOOOORRE!


	7. Chapter 6: Of Pillows and Principles

**Sex, Tangerines and Chocolate**

AN: Hi you guys! Sorry I haven't been updating!... I've been really busy. Were you guys going crazy waiting for the next chappie?... I hope not. It's my policy to never have a break from a chapter for more than a week!... I know how annoying it is to wait so long. Anyhow...a few notes... then we'll begin! Firstly I visited your site Vulpix-san!... Great stuff! Love your fan art!... You know what?... I agree with every alternate pairing you like!... And I love the kawaii little picture of you with the adorable Vulpix get up... so cute!... Secondly...I will probably be adding a lemon, but extremely light, knowing me, by the time I get to that point, I'll chicken out and just write a very nice, very tasteful lime. The truth is...I don't want some stupid hentai reading my fanfic for only that reason!... AKA: only looking at it cause it said "possible lemon", that's pretty low. I think you have to respect the writer, and at least see what the story is about... anyways... I've been rambling...read on!

** Chapter Six: Of Pillows and Principles **

Days on the going merry seemed to come to a stand still. The past week and a half had been uneventful, and frankly everyone was just plain bored.

"I'm bored!" Cried an impatient Luffy, from his favorite spot under the ships head.

"Were all bored for the fifty-second consecutive time!" Zoro was becoming impatient. Hot and impatient. He hated to admit it, but a week and a half without seeing Nami, had reduced him to an irritable, and extremely horny swordsman. Man! It was embarrassing! He had handled his sexual "needs" well throughout his life, but this...this was on an entirely different level. When had his so-called imagination become so... so... graphic? All he could do was pretend to sleep, which he wasn't getting much of these days, and think of her. Her in less than appropriate... positions... with less than a reasonable amount of...clothing on. Last night had been... well... how to word it?... Something he wanted to do again...and again, three times wouldn't hurt. Okay... he admitted to himself. The previous night was the closest he had ever been to Nami. Then again he had never seen her so vulnerable...so scared. He couldn't make sense of all of it. A swordsman's knowledge could only stretch as far as he would let it. Anything beyond the realm of swordplay, and any sword related know how was as far as his mind would let him stray.

"When did I ever think this...would actually work?...Zoro you're an idiot!" Great... he was arguing with himself... Mumbling, but still arguing none the less.

"Zoro!"

"Huh… what?"

He had failed to notice a shadow fall over his current sleeping spot, a tall, leggy, extremely curvy shadow. He looked up. Only to come face to face with the person he had been daydreaming about. And to make matters worse, he could see right up her skirt from were he was sitting.

"Did you do that on purpose?"

"Huh?" she looked confused.

"Did you wear that thing that's supposedly a skirt... and just happen to slip on MY favorite pair of your panties today... just for fun?... Just to make me suffer?"

She smirked. This was so much fun, teasing him. Which apparently was extremely easy, when you were Nami that is. She could tell he was slowly losing a battle with that little thing he would never admit to having...a sex drive.

"Well...sounds like some one..." she leaned down until she was eye level with him "...has an overactive libido"

He scowled, and started to blush furiously.

"Don't lump me in with your love cook woman." Damn, this was embarrassing.

"Yeah, yeah." She gave an exasperated sigh as she stood making her way to the other side of the ship, swinging her hips a little more than usual.

"Damn." It was going to be a long day.

The rest of the day was a blur to him. An annoying, uncomfortable blur. The only reason he had even bothered to remove himself from the solitude of his currently favorite "sleeping spot", was because Nami had called a crew meeting in her room. Something about an upcoming island.

"So...everyone here?" She sounded like a patient mother.

"Nobody needs to pee?... Like last time?"

"Noooooooooooo Nami." And they, supposedly, were the children... Well, at least that's what it sounded like.

"Okay!... We'll begin then!" She began by rolling out a large, dusty map that looked like it had seen better days, and started to talk about their current coordinates, longitude, latitude, something. Everyone stared, pretending to be interested, and pretending to understand.

"... So if we bypass these islands we should be able to..." She stopped mid sentence.

Everyone suddenly perked up, they didn't want to be made the fool, especially by Nami. She was particularly could at undermining...anyone she wanted to.

"...And this is going right over your heads so I might as well just get on with it and stop rambling to a deaf audience...right?" She was dead on.

Everyone nodded in unison, pleased that she understood, but a little sympathetic and ashamed that no one could communicate with Nami on her level of intelligence. She had always been the smart one, the logical thinker, the...well...girl. She usually knew everything, about everybody on the ship. What they were doing, and even, sometimes, what they were thinking.

"Alright...the only reason I called all of you here is to tell you that were approaching an island, so be ready to dock." She said, rolling up the old map, placing it in her desk with the others.

"Wow! An island! An island!... Do you think they'll have meat!" Luffy was so simple minded sometimes, it scared her.

"What kind of island Nami-swan?" The cook half sighed rubbing his head into her pillow from his sitting position on her bed.

"Oh, just a little... Sanji, stop smelling my pillow!" Her voice was shrill as she flung her shoe, connecting it with his forehead.

"As I was saying, it's a small island... but it's one of my favourites! It's night clubs and restaurants are world renowned!"

She looked extremely excited, giggling and swinging back in her chair happily. Zoro grunted.

"Since when are you a party animal?"

Nami looked at him in a surprised fashion.

"Well...I'm surprised you couldn't tell by my drinking..."

"Whatever...you can hold your booze...that doesn't mean anything"

She continued, ignoring him "Ya, I used to be a big partier! Still am, when I get the chance!... I even used to sing and perform at clubs!... It was tons of fun!"

"You used to sing Nami-swan!" Sanji asked, still clutching her pillow. He looked captivated.

"Yeah... and I will if I get the chance!... I'll sing a song for you Sanji-kun!" All Sanji could do from toppling over in sheer joy was to smile and nod furiously. The thought of Nami singing, to him no less, was a dream come true.

Luffy and Usopp stood, making their way up the stairs, followed by chopper, who were all chanting happily.

"Gonna sing, gonna dance! Gonna sing, gonna dance!"

Only Sanji, Nami, and Zoro remained. The tension in the air wasn't exactly "pleasant". There had always been something between them. But it changed entirely when they were all in the same room together. It was an electricity, and felt very unsettling. Zoro was the first to leave. As he made his way up the stairs, Nami's voice stopped him.

"Tell the others we'll be docking in three hours. Oh and Zoro? About that comment?... The one involving me and my alcohol consumption? Just let me remind you who whooped your ass at shots the other night bucko!... Remember?"

He smirked. She was so cute when she was angry.

"...Ya, I remember...But I think you should be more concerned about the state of that sandal you threw at love cook over there."

Nami whipped around. Sanji had began to nuzzle both her pillow and sandal.

"Dammit Sanji! Leave my stuff alone! Or at least find a room for the three of you!... You know what, I can't believe you!... You're-"

He didn't need to hear anymore. He was almost certain that the "cook" was going to be on the receiving end of another severe beating.

"That guy never learns."

AN: Yaysies! Another chapter done! Did you like it? I hope you did! I can't wait till the next one... When Zoro and Nami get trapped-... Oh! I've said too much! You guys will have to wait! But don't worry! It won't take long!... Oh and yes! I will make Nami sing...and dance! I have a beautiful song in mind but you guys can help me out! Give me requests and recommendations! The song should preferably be an upbeat, clubby track...cause I loves dancing!

Editors note: I like to dance as well. I've even written, co-produced and co-starred in my Broadway musical entitled: Cats the Parody.


	8. Chapter 7: Touché

**Sex, Tangerines and Chocolate**

AN: Hi guys! Sorry that this chapter took so long! My policy of not taking a break for more that a week but well... Sorry, I just saw Star wars... and Yoda is da bomb! Ya! The reason it took so long to upload is cause my editor was so busy! And since I'm using her account... and I don't know how to upload... well that's the whole story! Sorry if chapter six was a little weak, but I needed a filler chapter explaining what was going to happen next! Don't worry this chapter WILL be better! Pinkie promise! Okay let's get on with it!

P.S. The song that Nami is singing is "Danger Zone" by Gwen Stefani! One of my favorite artists... I thought this song was incredibly appropriate for Zoro and Nami's current predicament.

**Chapter Seven: Touché **

The Going Merry finally pulled up to the large harbor, docking with a loud moan next to the old pier.

"Yaaaaaaaaa! Look Nami! Look! We're here!" Luffy had been talking non-stop about all the different new meats he was going to try for hours on end. Nami smiled brightly at her captain. He was so adorable when he was like this, so anxious he looked like he would soil himself.

The crew made their way down the dock, one by one, each admiring different things that caught their eye.

"Oh! Loooook! A meat shop!"

"Hey! Great! A place I can get my sling shot fixed!" Usopp and Luffy bounded off in different directions. Once they were going, there was no stopping them.

"Oi, Usopp wait for me... I need to get my swords polished. Wait u-" Zoro was pulled under the docking plank, still attached to the boat.

"H-hey, what's going on? What the he-" he ramblings were cut short when a soft pair of lips pressed against his.

"Shhhhhhhhh... be quiet! Sanji's still standing out there, he doesn't see us yet so shhhhhh!"

Zoro still seemed to be fazed from his previous "shut the hell up" kiss, and stared at her curiously.

"What?"

He pulled her shoulders to his chest. His head moved down, begging for another kiss.

"Z-zoro! No you idiot!" She was becoming thoroughly annoyed with him. Sure he was extremely cute when he was like this. He continued to lean down further, tracing his tongue down her neck. He was stopped by a hard slap to the face. He rubbed his cheek, giving her his best puppy dog eyes. She looked at him funnily.

"Ya, ya... I know your adorable when your begging for sex... but we can't...ok?"

He grabbed her again, pushing his hand up the back of her shirt. He was stopped by another hard slap.

"W-what the hell woman! First you kiss me, and then expect me to just stand there?... You know I've been suffering! Are ya just trying to rub it in?"

She clamped her palm over his mouth and looked around to were Sanji was standing, with shifty eyes.

"Look... I came to tell you that we'll have to split up for a little while to illuminate confusion...it's simple... you go off and polish your little swords... and I'll go and find something to entertain myself. We'll meet up later... got it?"

He nodded, mumbling under her hand. She felt something wet, and warm on the surface of her palm. Was he licking her hand! He was!

"Yuck! Ewwwwwww."

He chuckled, taking her wet palm to his lips, kissing it. He could see her blush terribly under the stray bangs that covered her face.

"Hey... what's with the yuck? You seemed to like the last time I did it."

Her cheeks became a soft red, as she snatched her hand away from his lose hold. He smirked as she wiped her wet hand on the front of his shirt.

"Awwwwwww... but we swap spit all the time."

"You're disgusting!"

"Ya...I know."

"It's your spit! You can have it back!"

"Uhhhhhhhhh... Thanks... I guess?"

Now this was fun. He got to toy with HER. It wasn't every day that an opportunity of this calibre was presented before him, so blatantly. He continued to watch her, flustered and frustrated. Just one more push.

He began to walk from under the plank of wood in his usual fashion. Hands in his pockets, somewhat of a small scowl, terrible posture.

"Oh and Nami?"

"Ya, what?"

He turned, a funny almost perverted look on his face.

"You of all people should know that my swords... aren't 'little' ."

He heard her growl in embarrassment, still standing under the shadow of the docking plank.

"Ya... I know... Oh and Zoro? If you're done embarrassing me, I think it's my turn."

"Huh?"

She grinned widely as she made her way in the opposite direction.

"You really shouldn't slouch... or did I wear your back out during our last little visit? Hmm?"

And just like that the tables had been turned. She was good, really good. He hadn't won a word war yet. The current score was at seventy-nine to zero. Put him in a situation were words weren't needed, only brute strength, and he was your man. But if you wanted cunning, and style, well that was Nami for you. He turned again looking at her smiling face. She knew she had won.

"Touché... my love. Touché."

AN: Howdy! Did ya like it? Ya I know I said I was going to make her sing... but... uh... I think we needed to actually get to it... if you know what I mean? No you don't... I don't even know what I mean... whatever... she will, cross my heart hope to die, stick a needle in my eye. Sing in the next chapter... Do you like my song choice? If you don't, just tell me and I can change it! It's all to keep you guys happy!

Editors note: I use the word touché when I'm sword fighting... with myself... touché.


	9. Chapter 8: Hopeful

**Sex, Tangerines and Chocolate**

AN: I'm not feeling particularly clever today... so forgive me if I sound stupid... or mean. There was one question that I was meaning to ask for a while. When I read your guys reviews I always imagine all of you as female. I'm just guessing this... but I assume at least 90 of the users and readers on ARE female. I almost never come across a male author, or reviewer for that matter. I guess it's because the majority of the stories are romance. All I'm saying is to make yourself heard! Come on boys! I want to know if you're reviewing! It shows real character to stand up and say "I read One Piece romance/humour fics, and I damn well like it!" I told you I was feeling weird today... really weird.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece and I damn well hate it!

**Chapter Eight: Hopeful**

It had been a while since she had said good-bye to her somewhat solemn lover, and she missed him already. She valued the time they spent together "outside" of the bedroom just as much as a steamy mid-night rendezvous with him. She giggled to herself. It was such a girl answer. If you asked him, a guy, he'd probably comment on how hard it was to get her bra off last night. She sighed, a typical man.

"Nami-swan? What's wrong? You've been sighing for the past twenty minutes..." Her supposed "love cook" had been following her around since morning. She let him follow her, she knew Sanji was suspecting something. She didn't really know what. And that in itself was reason to be extremely cautious.

"Oh nothing really..." She trailed off, oblivious to the strange looks of Sanji.

"Hmmmmmmm... it must be a girl thing... am I right?"

Sanji was usually very good with, especially around women. He could pick up the slightest bit of concern, worry, or resent in any female voice. He always knew what to say, he always had the right words.

"Ah... how did you know Sanji-kun!" She doubted he would have the right words for a comment on what she was thinking right now. She could imagine it in her head.

**_ "Eh...Sanji-kun? Do you have any advice for a girl, Of whom your completely infatuated and in love with, who you would give your life a thousand times over for, who's sleeping with your arch rival behind your back?"_**

No matter how she thought about it, that was the absolute best she could make it sound. Poor Sanji. If he knew he would be absolutely heart broken. Although she very much loved the blond haired man before her, it was a different kind of relationship. She had never actually told him that she appreciated his friendship. She really didn't know how.

"Eh... Nami-swan... What's wrong? You've been quiet for such a long time... Your beautiful, melodic voice is no longer blessing my unworthy ears of their presence!"

"Oh. It's nothing... Really." She trailed off, a small restaurant in the corner of her eye catching her interest. It was a dusty green and some paint was peeling of the walls. At the top near the roof, a small sign that read 'Bar' sealed the deal. Despite its grungy appearance, it really was a very charming little pub.

"Ah Sanji-kun! Let's get a drink!" She happily dragged him by the arm inside the building, sitting him down next to her on the small cushioned stools, waiting to be served by the very large, very scary looking bar tender. The fact didn't seem to faze her as she waved him over, flashing him a million dollar smile.

"What'll it be sweetie?"

"Hmmm... two... Hey! I know you! It's Nami... Remember!"

He looked her up and down, eyes squinting to make sure he had the right person in mind.

"Oh ya! It's you! Haven't seen ya in a while Nami! So... how's the singing going?"

"Oh... um... I haven't sung in a while... But, I plan to do some soon!"

"Mmmm... good. Your voice is beautiful. So, the usual I take it?"

"Make it two!" He walked of, grabbing two large glasses and different coloured ingredients.

Sanji watched her as she turned to him. she looked so happy, so... in her element. He had to admit the atmosphere of the place was very welcoming. The candlelight, the food looked quite good even from his standards. It all seemed very casual and laid back. She seemed to like this kind of atmosphere, he figured most people did... considering all the couples that were here. Wait a minute! Couples! As in two people! Together! At a restaurant! Was he! He was! He was on a date with Nami! His Nami-swan! And she was enjoying herself! With him! Of course he would have taken her to the fanciest restaurant on the island and money wasn't an object when it came to love... but it didn't matter! Nothing mattered!

"N-nami-swan?"

"Uh huh?" She was still in her bubbly, happy mood.

"W-would y-you consider th-this a...a...date?" His body recoiled, ready for the arsenal of loud insults of denial to string from her mouth.

"Uh..." she watched him as he braced himself. Poor Sanji, she thought again, he really did love her. She did too, in a different way. But she could never tell him that. It would break him. Both Zoro and Sanji had seemed so fragile when she first met them. Sure they were amazing fighters, but beneath that... she felt like if she touched them... even a little, they would break. Could she even say yes if she didn't mean it? Could she say yes to him? Without hurting him later? Would Zoro understand? She didn't care. She turned to him, the back of her hand stroking his cheek gently.

"Hai, Sanji-kun, you can have me just for tonight."

False hope...was better than no hope at all.

AN: Ha ha! I'm not giving any clues as to what happens next! The stories getting good! I've prolonged Nami's singing since I can't decide on a song! I like one! But then I find another good one! I might make her sing 'Hopeful' by Faith Evans. What do you think? Ah well, please review! Hugs and such yall!

Editors note: Beep: Please record message after next beep. Hi... editor here. sorry... I... can't make it to the phone... but I am off... strangling... the... author... for changing... the... damn... plot! ... Beep.


	10. Chapter 9: Compensation Go Fish

**Sex, Tangerines and Chocolate**

AN: Hello my pretties! So I feel I've accomplished quite a bit with this story! I've never really let anyone read my fics before! He he... So I'm just so glad and grateful... That you actually like it! And as I can't stress enough! I love... No dare I say... wuv you guys!

Disclaimer: I also Wuv One Piece! Which I don't own...

** Chapter Nine: Compensation Go Fish **

Zoro was never a shopper. In fact, he really didn't know what the term meant. He knew women were notorious for it. They had it down to a science. As he passed the market place casually, it occurred to him that he hadn't been forced to attend a 'hunt', as many men who were in a relationship such as him had to. It was one of the things he would have to put up with... Later. He inwardly scowled. He was such a procrastinator. He always put things off, that is, until they conveniently 'popped' up again. That was basically how this whole thing had started. They had both put off 'confessing' about each other until that night. That sacred and holy night, that he thanked the gods for. That reminded him. When was the last time he had prayed? In the last island they had been to? At that festival? She had looked so cute in her kimono... But that was beside the point. He would get around to it... Later.

It was the least she could do wasn't a 'heartbreaker' as most men portrayed her. She just didn't do well with commitment. The feeling of regret was soon replaced with an undeniable surge of arousal. Was it the alcohol? Oh please god say it was the alcohol! It was making her vision blurry, and like any other buzz, her judgment wasn't particularly 'dead on'. She wobbled rather ungracefully off of her stool, trying to walk, ultimately not succeeding. She felt slender, toned arms wrap around her waist, pulling her to rest against an equally welcoming torso. She melted against it. Was that him? Was that Zoro? It felt like him, but different. Her hazy gaze fell over her rescue. Tall, slender, blond hair, wearing an awful lot of black.

"S-Sanji-kun?"

It had to be him! How could she! How could she have thought, be it even for a split second, that Sanji was Zoro? Furthermore, how could she have liked it! The whole thing! The feel of his body! It was... was... Was... !

"Ohhhhhhh!"

What had she done? That noise! It had come from her? It sounded almost pleasurable! Oh no! She knew Sanji could pick up on generally any noise a tone of voice a women made! That noise paired with the growing heat of her body and, and the heavy blush on her face! He would take it the wrong way!

"N-n-nami-swan?"

She felt his body tense immediately, then relax. Maybe, just maybe... If she played her cards right, she could get herself out of this mess!

"Sanji-chan"

Sugary sweet wasn't her usual tone, but this situation called for it. His body once again tensed, his arms still securing him to his chest.

"N-nani?"

What was wrong with him? This was a golden opportunity, wasn't it? For him anyway! Maybe she had taken him for granted. Was he scared? He did tell her he was a virgin didn't he? Maybe she shouldn't do this. Maybe it would only hurt him, more than anything she didn't want to hurt him. She never admitted it but he was her dearest friend, other than Zoro. He had filled the gap were Bellemere used to exist in her life.

"S-Sanji-kun?...I-I'm sorry...I didn't mean anything by that! I-I mean! Uhhhhh...It's just that I wanted to tell you that... that I would never want to hurt you and I love you I mean not LOVE you love you, but as a friend, and that I feel that I can always come to you for support and you'll always listen! Hehe. Ok? Ok!"

She panted heavily. She wasn't used to rambling, and blurting her words out. She just hoped he understood them. A few seconds past and he showed no reaction, he still clung to her like a lost child. Why wasn't he moving? Or saying anything? Had she done something wrong! Did she SAY something wrong!

Her head moved up, brushing the bottom of his whiskered chin, trying to look at his face.

"SANJIIIIIIIIII!"

She was far from happy. He probably hadn't heard a word she had said! His grip had remained the same, but he was unconscious. She figured he had probably passed out during her little 'moaning' session. He really was unbelievable. She managed to escape from his make shift 'headlock' and let his body fall over the bar counter.

"Shiro-san?"

The large bar tenders head popped out from behind the kitchen door.

"Hai?"

"Could you please tell my little lover boy over here to catch up with after he's done sleeping? Oh! And don't tell him what's written on his forehead! K?"

The bartender chuckled as he watched her walk out, returning his gaze to the sleeping man draped over his table, and began to read out loud what was written in bold black ink on his forehead.

"All women beware! Stay away from me! I am a pervert?"

Nami giggled to herself. It would take quite a while before Sanji figured out what was on his forehead. She knew the crew would play along as long as possible. Her train of thought was broken by aloud beeping sound. She looked down at her wrist, and cursed loudly.

"Shit! I'm supposed to be on stage on two hours!"

Well, it wasn't that bad. She still would've liked more time to find a nice outfit, and catch up with Zoro. If she hurried maybe she could do both.

Okay, he admitted it. He was bored. Without her ever thing seemed... well... boring. What was taking her so long! In the time that he had spent waiting for her he had eaten at three restaurants, without paying of course, walked in and out of countless shops, and even gotten into a couple fights, which he won... Of course. If she didn't come in the next fifteen minutes, he was going back to the ship!

Dammit! She had to hurry! He was probably getting tired and restless, and god knows what else! Where had she agreed to meet him? Ah! Yes the market!

Bright, fluorescent lights and colours filled her eyes as people settled into the nightlife of the city. Night was her favorite time of the day. There was so much to do and see! Everything was so elaborate, just like she liked it! A speck of green immediately caught her eye. She had to admit, Zoro was an eyesore. He stood out so blatantly in a crowd, amongst the bland brown, blond and black hairstyles that were so common. Then again, her hair wasn't that common either. There we go! She thought happily. Here we are! An uncommon pair! She liked the sound of it. Very much so. She wondered if he would.

AN: So! This chapter was quiet a bit longer than usual! I didn't know when to stop! Hehe. Anyway... this chapter took me longer, not just because of the content, but because of a debate. At first I started with Nami and Sanji having a very meaningful, sad conversation in which Sanji actually gives up on Nami... but then I thought about it and discovered that that would bring an end to the story! We wouldn't want that would we! A few more things... ano... someone said that they wanted me to make this at least 20 chapters? They obviously DON'T read the author's notes! Not like you guys! You're great! That stupid poopy Yoko's baby girl! Ummm sorry! I didn't mean that! And to Vulpix-san! I didn't comment about your review in the other chapters because I wrote them right after Chapter 6! Nami will be singing 2 songs! I will make the second one "Between the Wind"! Just for you... since you're my best reviewer! I really don't have the time to e-mail anyone about the upcoming chapters! Uh sorry for having a life? Just put me on author or story alert, k?

Editor's notes: I have a life as well, and you're wasting it.


	11. Chapter 10: Profanity, thou art Nami

**Sex, Tangerines and Chocolate**

AN: Hai! It has come! The next chapter is the chapter that Nami sings! Just note the squeamish! I told you the rating would be upped. Don't shy away from this just cause of one bad word! Come on! I promise it will be funny! It really is! Don't believe me? Well then, find out for yourself. Read on!

**Chapter Ten: Profanity, thou art Nami!**

"When is she gonna get here! Dammit! She's such a slow little thing."

Zoro repositioned himself on the dusty brick staircase he was lying on. So what if people stared? They could step over him right? Besides, he wasn't taking up that much space, just three quarters of the stairs, okay three quarters and a half. She took so long! He liked to do things fast, efficiently, so that he could have more time to sleep. He knew women generally took longer, in everything really. Maybe that's why they lived longer. He watched her pink head bob up and down in the crowd. He had to admit, she really did stand out.

"What an eyesore..."

He muttered to himself, then immediately regretted it. She was an eyesore alright, the good kind though. He closed his eyes waiting as she closed what was left of the large gap between them. He waited for her usual, there you are! Or where were you! His eyes snapped open after a loud silence. Was she mad at him! What had he done?

His body jerked awkwardly as their eyes met. He was so used to seeing a serene, happy look in her eyes. But this! This was unreal! Her eyes emulated such lust and want that he had to snap his eyes away. He never knew a woman could... could... be that horny looking! The ground beneath his feet made a scratching noise as he stood, still averting his gaze. Now that he was up, he wanted to get as far away from her as possible. If he looked into her eyes one more time he swear he'd lose it. It was funny how his feelings had changed in one split second like that. His emotions never usually faltered or steered him wrong. As he tucked his hands in his pockets, getting ready to head back to the ship, he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder which was immediately followed by a hard push that sent him tumbling to the ground.

"W-what the hell!"

His torso began to give off heat as he looked up at the giggling face of Nami. In a flash she had knocked him down, and straddled him. He was still amazed at her strength. What raw power! Had it been generated by lust?

She laughed again, much to his annoyance.

"Stop laughing! G-get off me woman! What do you want anyway?"

Her smiling face turned from amused to serious. The kind of face someone had when they were going to finish something, no matter what. Her mouth curled into a perverted grin.

"Oh nothing really. I just want one thing right now..."

She trailed off. Dammit! Why couldn't women just say what they meant without any mind games?

"Fine! If I do what you want, will you get off me?"

Anything to end this.

"Eventually..."

Great. The games were back on!

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Ming games! Mind games! Mind games!

"Oh nothing..."

Dammit, his head was going to implode!

"Look! Just tell me what you want me to do!"

She looked at him again, biting her nail seductively and swivelling her hips.

"Fuck me."

AN: Ok! Not much to say, except that this story will become a little more adult from now on. Don't worry, no hard-core lemons! Probably just some nice soft limes, and a little more profanity! You can live with that!

Editors note: ... well ... fuck you.


	12. Special blopper chapter desu ne?

**Sex, Tangerines and Chocolate**

AN: Just thought we were in need of some good humour is all! Enjoy, minna!

**Blooper Chapter**

**Prologue blooper:**

A tiny voice caused him to stop. Silence ruled. He could hear her sobs. He turned, shocked.

"Why?" She came again. "Because," he said, oblivious to the women's tears, "You wouldn't shut up!"

She looked up at him, submissive, broken, ignoring his words.

"You sunk my battleship!"

**Chapter One blooper:**

His shallow breathing turned into panting. Her fingers ran through his hair.

"And do you want to know how I deal with those... urges?"

His hand made its way to the top of her thigh, to find it was no longer there, his eyes flashed open, only to be greeted by a chuckling Nami. "N-Nami-swan?" He whimpered, his hands instinctively pulling down on his black jacket to hide his obvious arousal.

"Did you get that Zoro?" She asked yelling over her shoulder.

"Every second."

A snickering Zoro emerged from the closet, holding a video camera.

"Bea-u-tiful!"

**Chapter Two blooper:**

There muffled chatter could be heard as they descended down the staircase. "Hey, quite the convincing argument! You ugly bear."

Zoro whipped his head around, his eyes flaring with anger.

"Wh-what!"

He looked so scary!

"Whoa, not cool Nami, not cool!"

"Eh?"

"You can't just hurt my feelings like that!"

"S-sorry?"

"D-don't give me that! Y-you meanie! You bitch! Leave me alone!"

"Fine! Jeeez!"

"W-wait! Can you go pick some tampons? I'm PMS'ing today."

"Sure thing, sweetie."

**Chapter Four blooper:**

Everyone nodded and snuck into their hammocks, still in their clothes. But he couldn't sleep. How could she have almost let it slip like that? She almost... Ah well, nobody noticed. He suddenly heard footsteps. They stopped. Beside him. He turned. It was Sanji.

"What?" He questioned, pretending to be sleepy.

"We need to talk."

"About what?"

"I'm pregnant."

**Chapter Five blooper:**

She said nothing, moving her hand to stroke his cheek. He understood. Her eyes said it all. His hand grasped hers, as he pulled her into a chaste kiss. As they moved toward the bed both grabbed onto one another as they slipped, landing hardly on the slippery floor.

Usopp and Luffy ran out from behind the couch.

"You're on candid camera!"

Zoro: "What camera!" trying to wipe banana of his face

Luffy, Usopp: "We didn't have enough money after we bought the bananas."

Zoro: "Oh."

**No. 2**

She said nothing, moving her hand to stroke his cheek. He understood. Her eyes said it all. His hand grasped hers, as he pulled her into a chaste kiss, moving toward the bed. That kiss. So wanting, needing. This was all he could do to help her. Hold her, and kiss her. His head tilted. Just as their lips were about to touch, his tongue poked out of his mouth, flicking up and down wildly. Nami suddenly began to laugh hysterically.

Zoro: "I'm sorry!...ok?"

Nami: "Hahahahaha! It had to be done!"

Director: "Ok! But that's the last time!"

N+Z: "Awwwwwww! "

Director: "Ah, get a room you two!"

**Chapter Six blooper:**

"Did you do that on purpose?"

"Huh?" she looked confused.

"Did you wear that thing that's supposedly a skirt, and just happen to slip on MY favorite pair of your panties today, just for fun? Just to make me suffer?"

She smirked.

"Jokes on you, I'm wearing your boxers."

"Huh? I-I don't wear bowers though, I don't wear anythi-... Where did you get those!"

"Uh... well, I went down to the men's quarters and everyone was asleep. So I just reached in that big red chest. It was beside your swords. They were leaning on it. So I thought... ano..."

Zoro exhaled a laboured breath sharply.

"You don't want to know who the chest belongs to."

"Ohayo Naaaaaaaaaammmmmiii-swaaaan!"

Zoro flinched violently.

"Oh! Nami-swan! What are those pants poking out from under your cute little skirt?"

The orange haired navigator began to blush, and frantically pull down her skirt, trying to hide the evidence.

"Ah! N-Nami-swan! Are those m-my-?"

Zoro flinched again, even harder. He wasn't gonna take this much longer. He lunged forward, tugging desperately underneath Nami's skirt, trying to pull of the boxers.

Z: "N-Nami! You take those off right now!"

It was evident that he was extremely jealous, unfortunately, Nami was the only one who could pick up on that fact.

"Oi! Oi! Oi! Get your filthy hands off of Nami-swan, you filthy pervert!"

Now Nami wasn't always the one to play tricks on Zoro. But that wouldn't stop her when such a deliciously hilarious situation such as this arose.

"Ah! S-Sanji-kun! Help! He's trying to rape me! Ahhhhhhh!"

"Of course! Stay behind me, Nami-swan"

"Oi! Damn love cook! Look, I just don't want her in your boxers!"

"Yuck! Zoro! You're disgusting! You want me in nothing at all? Sa-Sanji-kun help!"

"Get away from her cabbage head!"

Ano... let's just say it continues like this... for a while...

Hey alcohol!

Or was it the fact that Sanji had just began to strip/belly dance on the bar due to alcohol-endued bravery.

**Chapter Ten bloopers:**

"When is she gonna get here! Dammit, she's such a slow little thing!" Zoro repositioned himself on the dusty brick staircase he was lying on. So what if people stared? They could step over him right? Besides, he wasn't taking up that much space, just three quarters of the stairs, okay three quarters and a half. She took so long! He liked to do things fast, efficiently, so that he could have more time to sleep. He knew women generally took longer, in everything really. Maybe that's why they lived longer. He watched her pink head bob up and down in the crowd.

He watched for a while. She had begun to look into shop windows. She suddenly ducked into a doorway. Women, always shopping. So he waited. And waited. And waited some more.

3 hours later:

Nami: "Zoro!"

Zoro: "Where The Hell Were You?"

Nami: "In that strip club..."


	13. Chapter 11: Afterglow

AN: Yoi...minna-san! Chp.11 is upon us...man the sails, lift the anchor, read on! It's been awhile. I've missed everyone! Especially vulpix-san! I just have one question before we begin...do you guys really want a lemon...are you dying for one...is it the only reason your reading this story...hmmmmm, well don't hold your breath...if you guys really, desperately want one... Ill give it to you. But if you guys are content with the story as it is! (arigatou gozaimasu , vulpix san!), then a series of tasteful, sweet, and plentiful limes...with a lemon at the end...is what is in store for you!...when I say a lemon at the end...I mean I will devote a LOT of work into it...and it will be long...probably the hole chapter. Any way...you guys still haven't answered my question! What is your favourite chapter, or chapters so far?...onegai?...want to know...nyah!

Chapter Eleven: Afterglow

Sharp intakes of breath caused him to open his eyes. He had to admit, this!….this was!...well by all means quite hilarious...but at the same time...kinky? After hearing her utter those words. Those two, dirty little words that meant so much to him, and he had wanted to hear so badly, he had immediately broken their little 'contract'. They had found the nearest, and cheapest motel room, and by the time they were done, lying naked, sweaty, and thoroughly and utterly content, the room looked as if a small indoor hurricane had hit. The bed covers and sheets lay tossed over a toppled chair, lamps had been hastily pushed over and glass lay spilled across the floor, along with their clothes and his three swords. They had even managed to tear an impressive chunk out of the wall paper. The only thing that had remained sacred in the room was the bed, and the thin comforter that lay strewn across their heaving bodies. He loved this feeling. The feeling of complete content. Calm and pleasing. The afterglow of sex.

His body twisted as he rolled over, looking her in the eye. He had to admit. She was exquisite, utterly sublime. He hair tossed to the side covering her sweaty forehead, her flushed cheeks, a rosy pink to match her slightly parted lips, and her eyes. Her eyes, big and brown and half lidded with fatigue. He smirked, pulling her limp body flush against his own. Whatever he did, he did well. His face dug into the top of her head, inhaling the sent of sweet sweat, and strawberry, vanilla shampoo.

"Guess that means our temporary break is over?"

Her voice sounded smug. She knew even without her prodding, he would've come, he would have broken down, and come to her.

"Yeah guess so"

He sighed, about to say something, only to be interrupted by a loud beeping. He saw her stare down at her wrist quickly.

"Damn!...fuck!..shit!...ahhhhh!"

She bounded out of bed, wriggling into her clothes hastily. Another loud string of curses followed as she hopped up and down on one leg, trying to pull on her sock with one hand, and check the time again with the other. He chuckled. She really was adorable.

"What's with the swearing?"

She looked at him, pulling her skirt up.

"I have to perform in fifteen minutes!"

She was hysterical now, pulling on a brown, pointed boot.

"Huh?"

She glared at him, once again.

"I have to be on stage. In a club. Across town. In fifteen minutes!"

He chuckled again, but stopped, after another string of death glares.

"Alrighhht!..geeez!...don't through a shit fit!"

He stumbled out of bed, dressing, slow.

"Hurry up, will yah?"

"What's the rush?"

"I just told you, fifteen minutes!"

"I can have yah there in ten!" he said lazily.

"Huh?"

He motioned for her to come out side, to follow him. She did as she was told. Letting the cool, crisp night air, pour onto her body. He motioned again, pointing at his back. She tilted her head clearly confused. He sighed.

"Get on"

"What?"

"I said get on...I can get you there in ten minutes if we leave now...your just to damn slow"

He waited , arms out to position her. His body tensed as he felt her presence behind him. He turned.

"What's the hold up?"

She smiled, grabbing his face, pulling it down to level with hers.

"You really are the sweetest guy I've ever met you know?"

He grunted loudly, removing his face from her grasp.

"Yah yah…come on lets get moving!"

She obeyed, climbing onto his back. He felt her weight, as he positioned her body. She was so light! Was she eating right!

"Hey what's the hold up?"

He turned to be greeted by her once again smiling face. He began to run, holding her legs tightly.

"Ah, shut it!"

A/N:Hmmm...my authors notes have been getting shorter...I'm just tired is all!...r and r minna!

Editors note: And my patience has been growing thinner.


	14. Chapter 12:Almost there

**A/N: My significant other…(aishiterudraco), has a new story up.Its Harry potter draco / hermione, so…if you're a fan, please go and read! You will not be disappointed, since she is such an amazing author!**

**Aishiterudraco- you give me too much credit you know?**

**Chon- really?**

**Aishiterudraco- no.**

**Chon- Ok…anything for my life partner and frieeeeend!**

**Aishiterudraco- I told you to stop calling me that! We are not life partners…we are nothing more than acquaintances! **

**Chon-…nyaha?**

**Aishiterudraco- The way you say it…you make us sound like were together or something…**

**Chon- …but we are together…were friends!**

**Aishiterudraco- …you see what I have to deal with?****  
**

**Chp.12**

The rhythmic thumping of Zoros large black boots brought her back down to earth. She had never realized how fit he really was. Well...besides his amazing body...those arms...and abs...And...And that perfectly delicious muscled neck that she was staring down apon.She tensed as her body reacted to her minds ministrations.

"Getting a little cold are we?"

She immediately snapped her shoulders to meet his turned head; it was obvious he was laughing. She smacked him on the top of his head, which was shaking with laughter. Her other hand made it's way to her chest, trying to cover her very apparent arousel.Good thing Zoro wasn't that good at telling whether or not she was aroused. Or in this case, very cold.

"Oh shut up!"

She really wasn't in the mood to think up a witty comeback. Besides, it didn't matter much. They were almost at their destination. As they neared the concert dome she let out an excited cry.

"Yay, were almost there, almost there!"

She bounced up and down happily, much to the dismay of Zoro, who was having quite a time trying to run and hold on to the wiggling girl currently residing on his back.

"Stay still will ya!"

His words apparently didn't reach her ears as she hoped abruptly off of his back, turning to face him.

"Alright Zoro-poo...listen carefully...I have to leave you now, but you'll see me soon enough in concert...ok?"

She smiled cutely, oblivious to his shocked look.

"I-I've never heard that one before..."

She cocked her head, confused.

"Huh?"

His hand made it's way to the top of her head, rubbing her hair, roughly.

"That nickname...it's usually...Zoro-kun...or Zoro-chan…huh?"

He clasped his hands in a girly fashion, batting his eyes, trying to tease her.

"You don't like it?"

"Uhhhhhhh..."

She smacked his hand away, crossing her arms like a small child that was pouting.

"I'm not a little kid so don't ruffle my hair!...and I don't care if you don't like your new nickname, I do!"

"Yah...but did you have to name me after feces?"

She stared at him.

"Yes, yes I did"

"You women...constantly changing your minds every two seconds...anyway...how do I get in?"

She started to smile again, reaching into her back pocket. She let out a exasperated cry.

"Wh-what!"

Their not here...where did they go?"

He relaxed a bit...sensing there was no danger near, he returned to his normal sleepy stature.

"Their not here ...the tickets...ahh!"

His head turned.

"Great you lost the tickets"

His shoulders slumped down even lower. He really was looking forward to hearing her sing. Even though he didn't show it. He liked to listen to her voice. But he was a man. And as most women knew "I like listening to your voice" translated to "I like looking at your rack while you talk".

"Ah!"

"What now?"

She clapped her hands, jumping up and down.

"I know were I put them!"

"Where?"

He watched as she reached out to lean on him, placing one hand on his chest, while the other began to remove her shoe. He jumped, knocking her off balance. She landed square on her backside, letting him and a few bystanders get a good look under he skirt.

"Ow!...what was that for?"

She looked him in the eye, angrily.

"They...they were in your shoe?"

"Ya...wha?"

"Your so weird...who keeps things in their shoes?"

She looked at him strangely for a moment, and giggled.

She saw a bead of sweat trickle down his forehead. Her mouth twisted into a perverted grin.

"You didn't seem to mind last night...when you were sucking my toes..."

She giggled, blushing at the memory.

He helped her up, pulling her to his body. She grabbed him with both hands, pulling him down into a quick kiss, before running off into a large crowd, heading for the backstage to the concert.

He chuckled, yelling after her.

"Oi Nami...next time we go and run out of a hotel so quickly...don't forget to put on your panties!"

A/N:Huh...whu...sah...goo...blah!

Editors note...chon is out of order.


	15. Chapter 15: no song unheard

**A/N: Hey…. not much to say…enjoy minna!**

Chap. 13

**Nami POV:**

The ground under her boots clunked and cracked, as she made her way up the steel staircase. She hadn't been to this place since she was...what, sixteen! It had been so long. Well, at least by her standards. She couldn't wait to get back on stage!

**Zoro POV:**

He let out an exasperated sigh. Well...he hadn't expected this! At the door, he had come face to face with an extremely tall, very mean looking bouncer. Who had gruffly demanded his ticket, and to his utter shock asked him to remove his swords and place them in a hold...for safety reasons.

"Safety my ass!"

His scowl was apparently very visible in the massive concert hall, illuminated by florescent lights. Red, green, yellow, blue, and every other colour under the sun invaded his sight range making him squint and scowl at the same time. People moved cautiously away, ducking underneath pillars and huddling in the corner to let him pass.

"Hmmm…Apparently...I don't have a very welcoming look on my face..."

His train of thought was cut short by a loud burst of anger, mixed with hysterical laughter.

"Yah got that right yah fugly samurai!"

He whipped his head around angrily to get a better look at his new found enemy. He once again gave an exasperated sigh. He seemed to be doing that a lot these days.

"Yo Zo-0-ro!"

Luffy, ussop, and chopper grinned goofily as he approached them slowly. Sanji on the other hand looked at him quickly, turned, sat down, and proceeded to flip him off.

"O-oi, what was that about!...y-yah...yah shit cook!"

He reached instinctively for his three most prized possessions. Lunging forward defensively. He stopped suddenly when a booted heal tapped him jokingly on the forehead.

"Ah, ah, ah...they took your swords didn't they, no violence in a place like this you uncivilized cave man.."

Sanji smirked, letting down his foot gracefully, and plopping down in his seat. All of this only fuelled his anger. Where was she?...If she was here...everything would be okay. He slumped down in his seat like a child who had just lost an argument over a chocolate bar with his mother.

"This is going to be wonderful, I'll get to hear my beloved Nami-swans voice, my gorgeous mellorine is going to sing to me!"

Sanji cried out in sheer glee, clasping his hands together liek a schoolgirl.

"H-hey...Namis gonna sing to us too!...she's gonna sing to all of us!

Luffy exclaimed jumping up and down in his seat angrily like the monkey he was.Ussop and chopper joined in, jumping and cheering, while Sanji argued feriousously. A sudden loud burst of sound filled the stadium, making everyone jump, and stand up in their seats in shock.

"The show...the shows gonna start!"

Luffy began to jump even higher. Soon everyone in the stadium began to yell and cry, all cheering the same name.

"Nami, nami, nami, nami, nami!"

The crowd continued, building the fierce anticipation. A voice cut through the crowd, powerful and feminine.

"Is everybody having fun!"

The stadium seemed to be near shattering. The curtains rose, the stage filled with lights, and a familiar pink head of hair ran on stage. Her face glowed, Nami was always the one to go natural, but tonight, her face shone with jewled beads adorning her eyes and hair, shimmering in the stage light. A shocking green gown complemented her full figure. Long in the back and mini-skirt in the front, no matter what she wore, she always looked like herself. Gold strappy heels wrapped around her legs all the way up to her thighs in the ballerina toe shoe style, and various jewled bangles and bracelets dangled from her arms. Her hair was the only thing that didn't look essentially Nami. Thick corkscrew curls framed her face. She looked absolutely glamorous, and backed it up with her rock star attitude.

"Are you ready to party everyone?"

The crowd grew even rowdier.

"I can't hear you!"

Everyone had joined in the screaming. Luffy, Ussop, Chopper, and Sanji all went wild. Zoro himself even found himself shouting wildly. She had an amazing effect on people. Everyone looked so pumped, so full of adrenaline!

"Ahhhh, let's go!"

Nami jumped as the band behind her struck the first note. Her body began to sway seductively to the music. People began to sway along with her, as the wild bang of the band morphed into a slow sensuous thumping. She lifted the microphone to her shining lips as her voice filled the hall, haunting and sweet.

Let the music take you high

Cuz the party aint gonna stop till daylight

Oooo oooo

Could ya keep it bumpin all night

Let the music take you high Let the record spin until the daylight

Oooo oooo

Everyone in the audience began to sway to the thumping of the bass and catchiness of the chorus.

Everything will be just all right

hey mr.dj, drop my favourite toon

Lets get this party jumpin', the music is pumpin'

Its been a long day,

bouts ta start My weekend

Have fun tonight!

got my click at my side

Gonna take it up a notch tonight

gonna tear this place up until the daylight

Everybody's out to play

See some faces from around the world

Gonna have a good time tonight

She seemed to shine. The woman on stage was so far away from the scared, hopeless Nami he had seen at her hometown. The look in her eyes told him that she felt safe.

Her form on the stage seemed to give one last burst of energy before she bellowed out the last note in her melodious voice. The stunned crowd were silent for a moment, before erupting into applause. Zoro and the rest of the straw-hat pirates clapped, whistled and cheered wildly, as Nami bowed and waved on stage.

As Zoro watched as she cleared the curls from her face, he saw a look of utter content.

**A/N...d-done...falls over exhausted**

**Editors note...sigh**


End file.
